The present invention relates to a retainer for a fluid connector system used to transfer fluids from one flow conduit to a second flow conduit. More particularly, the invention relates to an axial retaining device used to prevent the inadvertent disengagement of tubing sets used in intravenous therapy.
Intravenous therapy involves the flow of a therapeutic solution from a sterile container to a catheter or needle positioned in a patient's vein. One or more sterile tubing sets are required to transfer the fluid from the container to the vein access device. Sterile connections with the tubing set can be made in a variety ways. For example, connections can be made using conventional male and female luer connectors. Also, connections can be made using sharp needle connectors with resealable elastomeric septums. Recently, due to the concerns about accidental needle sticks, blunt cannula connectors have been utilized to connect with prepierced elastomeric septums for intravenous fluid tubing sets.
A primary concern with any medical tubing connector is the inadvertent disengagement of the tubing sets. An uninterrupted flow of solution to the patient is important in intravenous therapy. Also, the sterility and integrity of the flow system must be maintained. Contaminants may be introduced into the flow system if the connectors are inadvertently disengaged and have to be reconnected.
The above concerns have led to medical guidelines and procedures that require that I.V. connections be secured together. A variety of securing mechanisms have been produced for securing I.V. connections. However, the known securing mechanisms are undesirable, for example, because of their size, complexity and/or expense, the discomfort they cause the patient, the amount of time and manipulation require from the healthcare provider to attach and release the securing mechanisms, or their lack of effectiveness in preventing disconnections.
Tape has been used when no suitable securing mechanism is available. However, tape has an inherent drawback when the connectors need to be disconnected. Also, tape is awkward to use when one of the connectors is in close proximity to the patient's body such as at the vein access site. Any movement of the connector at the vein access site can cause patient discomfort or damage to the vein wall.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive retaining device that can prevent inadvertent disengagement of tubing sets. It is desirable that the retaining mechanism be readily engagable and disengagable. Further, it is desirable that the retaining mechanism be easy to manipulate, especially with I.V. tubing connectors used in close proximity to the patient's body and specifically to the vein access site.